sacrifice
by raito hana
Summary: Infinity,monde de tristesse et de désolation, une dimension qui n'aurait de cesse de rappeler à la princesse à quel point ils étaient  tous tellement heureux avant que tout soit balayé à jamais


_**Un petit Os encore résultat d'une nuit d'insomnie, je crois que mon cerveau aime trop Tsubasa pour me permettre de dormir c'est pas possible autrement .xD.**_

_**Bon trêve de plaisanterie cet fiction se passe à Infinity et est en point de vu Sakura. Pourquoi elle me diriez-vous?Parce que la souffrance qu'elle a ressenti à cette période m'a vraiment touché, à tel point que cela m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus. Mais aussi parce que tout simplement j'ai de l'affection pour ce personnage qui d'ailleurs au départ était mon préféré.(enfin avant que Fye ne lui vole la vedette au passage ^^)**_

_**disclamer: Tout est à moi! Bon d'accord c'est un mensonge ces personnages appartiennent au talentueuses CLAMP (c'est trop pas justeuuuh!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder sans avoir envie de fondre en larme. Ce visage lui rappelait tellement de choses. Il symbolisait à lui seul, celui qu'elle avait aimé, celui qu'elle avait perdu.

Cela faisait en certain temps qu'ils avaient atterri à Infinity, dimension, glaciale et morne. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, car au fond ce pays était à l'image de son cœur, dépourvu de chaleur. La nuit lorsque tout le monde dormait elle se remémorait leur vie passé, celle ou tout le monde était insouciant, où l'ont riait sans avoir peur de l'avenir. Pas comme maintenant ou toutes les traces de joie avaient été balayées à jamais. Dans ces moments là elle se permettait de laisser éclater son désespoir, elle savait pertinemment que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Ce que l'ont avait perdu, on ne pouvait le récupérer.

Le matin venait inéluctablement, et les jours se succédaient. Les combats sur l'échiquier géant continuaient inlassablement, les victoires se répétaient, mais personne n'était enclin à les fêter.

Sakura était la seule à comprendre le but de tout cela, car elle avait eu accès au futur et voulait à tout prix de l'empêcher. Plus personne ne devait souffrir, le sang avait déjà tellement coulé...

Le jour de la dernière épreuve arriva. Lorsque Shaolan s'approcha elle ravala sa tristesse et tenta de s'excuser de son attitude. Elle savait bien qu'au fond il n'était pas responsable de toutes ces tragédies, il était lui aussi une âme meurtrie qu'il fallait sauver de la déchéance.

Pour cela s'il le fallait elle se sacrifierait.

Le combat continuait et ses amis se battaient comme des bon diables , la princesse elle donnait tout son cœur afin qu'ils gagne la bataille. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était qu'il restent en vie , elle avait abandonné sa bonne fortune pour cela et bien plus encore , son plan ne devait pas échouer.

Leur destin était entre ses mains ,en aucun cas elles ne devaient être entachées de leur sang.

Pour eux qui l'avaient tant aidé, pour eux qui avaient prit tellement de risque afin quelle recouvre ses souvenirs. Elle les aimait plus que tout au monde, et jamais au grand jamais ne voulait les perdre. Alors elle se concentrait, et sur cette tablette de jeu, fusionna la puissance au combat de ses ami, et l'amour que Sakura leur portait.

Quand le cœur et le corps s'allient, ils deviennent invincibles.

Enfin arriva l'issue de l'épreuve , la princesse se prépara pour la suite des évènements. Elle s'accrocha à leur prix, et s'élança dans le ciel. Au bout de quelques instants une lame transperça son corps. Son regard croisa celui terrifié de Fye, la personne qui la comprenait mieux que quiconque. C'était lui qui lui avait tenu la main lors des moments difficiles, lui qui l'avait vu verser des larmes par milliers. Il souffrait aussi , bien plus que l'ont pouvait l'imaginer. Et même lorsque cette douleur avait atteins son paroxysme, et qu'il aurait pu tout laisser choir, il continuait d'être avec elle chaque soir, quand elle pleurait son bien aimé.

Fye était comme un frère qui l'avait empêché de chuter, et à présent c'était à son tour de déployer ses ailes afin de le sauver.

Pour lui signifier à quel point elle tenait à lui elle le prit dans ses bras, une dernière fois avant que tout ne s'arrête .

Elle lui dit quelques mots pour le rassurer, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il imaginait , et qu'elle avait besoin de lui , comme on a besoin de l'air que l'on respire ,comme on a besoin d'un membre de sa famille.

C'est ainsi qu'elle rejoignit ce songe ; non sans prononcer ces quelques mot d'adieu:

« Je vous en prie, prenez soin de Fye-san. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions ».

Fin


End file.
